Silent Moments
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: The lonely detective that stood silently watching the celebration from afar. Silly of him to think that going would've lifted his sprites. If anything it broke his fragile heart even more. -Oneshot-


**Hello huge apology for not updating in a ridiculously long time, I do intend on updating CoD Bloopers and finishing up my other stories at some point. I'm just not sure when. Anyway here's yet another random oneshot I have no idea where it came from but I went with it and it's been a while since I've written anything considerably fluffy and romantic. So enjoy, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

It was that time of year again and everyone was thankful for the break. Christmas had quickly come and gone and the invites had soon after been sent out, just like last year and the year before. The room buzzed with life as music flowed through the speakers along with the joyful sound of everyone that had attended. Families, friends and colleagues danced, sang and drank away the last minutes of the year that they were about to leave behind. As the clock counted down to midnight some of the guests raised a glass to the officers braving the dreaded New Year's Eve night-shift. Children darted through the crowds with wide smiles as their laughs escaped them; bursting into the lively atmosphere of the party.

The colourful decorations filled the room along with balloons that had somehow floated up towards the ceiling, as they watched the happy crowds celebrate below them. Voices hummed into one another until it was too loud to hear yourself think. As the booze continued to flow so did the conversation. The SFPD New Year's Eve party was always something to talk about the next morning. Though the guests almost always had a hard time remembering the previous night's events, but some took that as a sign that the party had been a success. The laughs and joyful banter echoed throughout the room, with smiles on guest's faces proving that they were clearly having a good time.

That is all but one. The lonely detective that stood silently watching the celebration from afar. Taking a deep breath, he fiddled with the empty champagne glass in his hand while the other stayed in his pocket as he leaned with his back against the wall.

They'd been fighting a lot over the last couple of months. Thinking back now he couldn't even remember what it was about. Separating seemed like the right thing to do for them at the time. But standing here in a crowd of people without her, he'd never felt more alone. More than once he'd been approached by someone, whether it be a colleague wishing him a happy new year or a friend offering a word or two of comfort. Each time he'd been the same, forcing a small smile of thanks before retreating back to his corner away from the crowds. Silly of him to think that going would've lifted his sprites. If anything it broke his fragile heart even more.

For a second a genuine smile found him as he watched his friends enjoying themselves. Amy trying to convince Jeremy to dance, each time managing to get him to the dance floor before he'd chicken out and head back to their table. Kai behind the DJ booth jamming away with his cheesy dance moves while Blaise stood by the bar with other officers retelling her epic tale of how she caught the legendary cannibal killer. But his smile quickly faded as he silently prayed that she could be here too. Having fun and smiling. God he missed her smile… He missed her.

As the last few seconds slipped away he was given another glass to toast the New Year. People gathered on the dance floor ready to welcome a new start. Kai's voice rumbling the room as he spoke through the mic.

"Twenty seconds to go people! Grab that special someone and welcome the New Year with a bang! Ladies I am available so don't be shy!"

He let out a breathless chuckle as Kai jumped down to join the crowd. He watched couples come together as the lights dimmed and the music faded into united chants counting down the seconds.

In that moment he felt numb. Foolish. She should be here, she should be stood here in his arms welcoming the new year they were supposed to spend together. But it was all over now, all gone and he couldn't understand why.

With each second he felt another crack in his heart as it ached calling out for her.

_TEN!_

_NINE!_

He should have fought, should have held on…but he didn't.

_EIGHT!_

_SEVEN!_

Did she miss him too? Was she as miserable and heartbroken as he was? He couldn't know but he knew he needed to her.

_SIX!_

_FIVE!_

Maybe they could fix it. Whatever went wrong, maybe they still had a chance. But how can you fix something when you don't know what caused it to break?

_FOUR!_

_THREE!_

He was tired. Tired of being alone, having to live without her. He just couldn't do it anymore. He needed to see her, just to hear her voice again.

_TWO!_

_ONE!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Cheers and laughter filled the room as a shower of confetti fell from the ceiling. Kisses and hugs were exchanged between couples and friends as they toasted to the new year. Downing his drink, he quickly rushed out the building bursting out onto the sidewalk as he hailed down a taxi.

Traveling through the San Francisco streets he glanced out the window to see the city alive with celebration. Every restaurant, club all bubbling with well-wishers and party goers. His nerves ran high as his hands trembled with anticipation. Pulling up at her apartment building he jumped out of the car, racing up the stairs before coming face to face with her front door.

He didn't hesitate as he knocked. Clenching his hands and tapping his feet impatiently as he waited while panting for lost breath.

The door slowly opened to reveal her standing there in her casual wear with a look of confusion in her eyes. She glanced at him stood in her doorway dressed in his suit, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"Mal…what are you-"

"I can't do this! Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the fighting, I'm sorry I'm so damn stubborn. I'm sorry for whatever went wrong! All I know is that I want to fix this, I can't just walk away Nat. It's too hard. I know we said that being apart was for the best but it's killing me. I can't stand the thought of you hating me because of all this. You want to yell? Cry? Call me names? Throw things at me? That's fine, I'll take it. But don't give up on this, don't give up me. Please!"

She didn't say anything. Not even the words he'd wanted to hear. Instead with tear-stained cheeks she stepped forward as her lips met his in a single intoxicating kiss. Holding her tight, he relaxed into her embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck. Each kiss proving that she'd missed the soft touch of his lips against her own. She rested her forehead on his chest, her arms falling from his neck down around his waist. As his heart began to feel whole again he closed his eyes and pulled her tight, savoring the moment as she stood there in his arms. After all… she was the one thing he had worth fighting for. And as long as he had breath in his lungs and strength in his heart, he'd never stop and neither would she.


End file.
